Thanks
by scoob2222
Summary: Curtis helps Jack figure things out. A Jack and Chloe story with a dash of Curtis


A/N: This takes place after Season 5, but in an alternate reality. So, President Logan is in jail, but Jack wasn't taken.

Curtis was an observant man. Not that you would have to be observant to what was going on between Chloe O'Brien and Jack Bauer.

At first, it seemed like just a strong, trusting friendship between them. They were partners, completely in sync. It was only after awhile that the true depth of their feelings became apparent.

He had figured Chloe out first. It was hard not to. After all, she had been fired for Jack, faked his death, almost been killed, gotten arrested at least three times and helped him overthrow an evil president. It was pretty clear her feelings ran a lot deeper than friendship.

Jack was harder to figure out. At first, he seemed devoted to re-establishing his relationship with Audrey. However, when Audrey moved back to D.C. and they dated long-distance Jack seemed more content then ever. He and Chloe spent nearly all their spare time together, plus they worked together on dealing with the fall out from President Logan.

It became just as clear that Jack was at his happiest when with Chloe. And for a man like Jack that was saying something.

Although Curtis was an observant man he was not a man who interfered in people's lives. What they chose to do was their own business?

That being said, when the day came that an opportunity presented itself. An opportunity so perfect that it would make even Switzerland re-think neutrality, he decided to take it.

"Jack," he called as he entered his office, "Chloe told me to tell you that she was leaving for the day and to call her if you needed her."

Jack glanced at his watch, and said, clearly confused, "It's only four o'clock. Was something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't seem sick, just looked kind of tired."

Jack nodded, "I'll call her later and check in on her. Maybe she just needed some sleep."

"Did you need her for anything?"

"No, it's fine. I'm actually leaving soon; Audrey is coming in from D.C. and she's meeting me here."

"Oh," Curtis said, a two letter word to which he attached a wealth of meaning. Jack caught on immediately.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing it's just that makes sense. Chloe leaving to avoid Audrey."

"Why would Chloe leave to avoid Audrey?"

Curtis fought the urge to roll her eyes. He knew Jack was in denial about the whole Chloe-Audrey situation, but this was ridiculous. Well, here was his chance.

"You know, it's uncomfortable for Chloe to see Audrey, because she's in love with you."

Jack's face was absolutely expressionless, "What the hell are you talking about Curtis?"

"Chloe, she's in love with you. You're best friends. When Audrey comes around it's just weird for her."

Jack was quiet for a moment and then, "Did Chloe tell you this?"

"No."

Jack seemed relieved, "So you don't know any of this for sure."

"No offense, Jack, but everyone around here knows it for sure. It's been fairly obvious for quite a while now."

Jack had no chance to respond as Bill entered the office.

Two hours later Jack still hadn't come out of his shock. Chloe. In love with him. Sure he knew Chloe cared for him and in the past he'd seen flickers of a more than friendly emotion, but he'd thought it was a crush. Or a passing phase. But Curtis seemed so sure of her feelings. And now that he thought about it, about all that Chloe had done for him, all that she had risked to protect him, why would anyone do that if they didn't love that person?

"Jack," Audrey's voice called from across the table, "Are you even listening to me?"

Jack forced his head to clear, thankful that he'd long ago learned to multi-task, "Of course, you were talking about work."

"Right, so anyway….." she continued, allowing him to return to his thoughts.

And so what if Chloe was in love with him. He was in a committed relationship with Audrey. Okay, it was long-distance and they had issues to work through, but this is what he wanted. Wasn't it?

"So, I really think it would be the perfect time for you to come home?"

"Home?" Jack asked popping out of his reverie.

Audrey's smile was huge, "To D.C. You've helped CTU get back up and running. They've hired new people; it's as stable as it's ever going to be, so you can come to D.C., just like we planned."

And of course they had planned it. Six months ago when she left to keep DOD afloat until her father was better and he had stayed behind to help Bill put CTU back together. This was always the plan, so why did it seem like the worst idea he had ever heard.

"I don't think CTU is quite ready for me to leave yet. I mean we've hired new people, but Curtis is still lacking people with field training. And Chloe has a completely new team she is still trying to whip into shape. I have been there longer then anyone else, I just don't feel right leaving now."

Audrey's smile had disappeared and her look was one of deep disapproval, "Well, if not now then when. The longer you stay the more dependent they become, they need to learn to get along without you and vice-versa," the last was said as a bitter whisper, which was not lost on Jack.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I may be in D.C., but I get many reports from CTU, about what you're doing on the job and off."

"So what? You have people reporting on me now."

"No, of course not, but people like to talk, and gossip."

Jack sighed in frustration, "Audrey, maybe you could just get to the accusation that's all but glaring at me."

Audrey's face turned downright angry, "Fine, be honest with me Jack, are you worried about leaving CTU or leaving Chloe?"

"Chloe?"

"Late night working sessions in your office, driving in together, leaving together, eating together, together, together, together—that's all anyone is talking about. Then I ask you to come to D.C. and you're "not ready" what the hell am I supposed to think Jack?"

For a moment Jack sat completely still. If he had been shocked to hear that Chloe was in love with him the revelation he was having at the moment struck him dumb, "You're supposed to think that you're right."

"Huh?"

"You're right."

"Oh," Audrey brightened, "Well I'm glad that you've seen the error of your ways and…"

"You're completely right. I'm in love with Chloe."

"WHAT? That is NOT what I said."

"No, but it's the truth anyway. I'm in love with Chloe, and uh, I'm going to go tell her."

Audrey must have been in complete shock because she made no move to stop him and it wasn't until he was out the door that he heard her yelling, but he ignored her completely.

In her apartment across down Chloe was half way into a carton of Rocky Road and through part one of Kill Bill. Okay it was very girly and pathetic to eat ice cream when you were depressed over a guy, but she wasn't completely pathetic, there had been no crying and no chick flick. Unless you considered four hours of Uma Thurman kicking ass to be a chick flick.

But this was not your run of the mill depression. This was a get over it party. An exorcism of sorts. She was putting her feelings for Jack behind her. She was accepting the fact that he was in love with Audrey and as she had so eloquently put it when she called in for him earlier, "They would both be living happily ever after in D.C. in a weeks time." Okay so those weren't the exact words, but that was the meaning behind them.

She had thought over the last few weeks that she had been reading something else from Jack. All the time they had spent together, it had felt so right. The click that she always felt between them at work had spread to every area of their relationship.

Relationship. Ha! They didn't have a relationship. Apparently he was spending nearly every waking moment, and some sleeping moments with her, all while planning a happily ever after with Political Barbie.

Viciously digging back into her ice cream she ignored the knock on the door. But the visitor continued and the pounding increased. Finally she stalked over to the door and tore it open with a loud, "WHAT?"

Shocked filled her as she came face to face with a smiling Jack Bauer, and then all she felt was an overwhelming anger, "WHAT the HELL do you want?"

She stood her ground waiting for an answer as he swooped forward and pressed his lips against hers. She tensed, tried to pull away, but he held fast deepening the kiss before she could stop him, weakening her knees and clouding her head.

When breathing became an absolute necessity he pulled back, "I want you Chloe."

"Since when?" she asked, and was surprised that she could even form words through her shock and arousal. Her mind must be using a back up generator to work.

"I don't know. I think I've loved you for so long, that I didn't even realize it. I became so used to it that my mind stopped even registering it."

She smiled slightly, "That's the most ridiculous excuse I've ever heard. Did you think really think that cheesy line was going to work?

He smiled at her teasing, "On you. Not really, but I'm sure I can find a way to prove it to you."

"That might take a while."

"That's okay," he said and then his voice softened as he drew her close and brought his hand up to caress her face, "I'm not going anywhere."

The next day Curtis walked into his office and found a bottle of very expensive Scotch on his desk with a one word note written in Jack's messy scribble.

_Thanks._


End file.
